<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat by qwerty99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396629">Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty99/pseuds/qwerty99'>qwerty99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky Barnes, Spanking, Top Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty99/pseuds/qwerty99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky fell in to Sam's bed, his alpha scent is all over the bed, made him a little dizzy this time, maybe because he was on his heat? Fuck. This is not going to end well.<br/>His omega slick was leaking from his hole and already messed the bed with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize in advance for my grammar. Hope you guys enjoy my very first fan fiction and thank you for every kudos and comment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun shined on a man's handsome face, Bucky slowly opened his eyes to see the vivid morning sky through his window room. He opened the window with his metal arm, the cold breeze of October gently touched his face, he whistled random songs and looked through the windows. Bucky retired from S.H.I.E.L.D two months ago and decided to move in as a roommate with his colleague partner, Sam Wilson, who was an ex-U.S. air force soldier in the Falcon unit and of course, a Captain America. </p><p>Sam was the one who asked Bucky to move in and shared the rent with. Bucky shyly said yes a little too fast because he had nowhere to feel like home yet.<br/>
Back in the time he was still working, he had his own room at S.H.I.E.L.D but when he retired, he couldn't ﬁnd the right place yet except Sam's that he used to hang out with him almost every day off. Feeling familiar.<br/>
'Only just for a few months, until I can ﬁnd the right comfortable place' he said to Sam. Actually he was secretly in love with him. He hoped Sam didn't know about this and him being an Omega.<br/>
Bucky had never been heated for so long, over a hundred year due to the meds Hydra had injected, and the fact that omega is easier to control. And yes, Sam is an Alpha. Bucky cleared his head and walked to the fridge, saw a note from Sam that he was out for grocery shopping and going to buy Bucky some plums.</p><p>It was his turn to do the laundry today, he gathered all of his and Sam's used clothes in the basket. He secretly smelled it as always, Sam's scent made him feel safe from the chaos outside world but this time it made him feel weird up in the stomach, he can't stop smelling it and suddenly he felt extremely hot inside and couldn't longer stand straight.<br/>
Bucky fell in to Sam's bed, his alpha scent is all over the bed, made him a little dizzy this time, maybe because he was on his heat? Fuck. This is not going to end well.<br/>
His omega slick was leaking from his hole and already messed the bed with it. Bucky was bursting from the lust. He put ﬁngers in it and imagined Sam was fucking him. </p><p>"Sam―Alpha―" He cried out a slight moan in Sam's used boxer on the bed, while his ass is up in the air, fucking himself. </p><p>"Sam―sam―ha" </p><p>He wanted more than this, his body wanted more than those poor ﬁngers. It's been so long since he last masturbated like this. He was deﬁnitely in heat. He couldn't stop thinking about Sam's dark skin, his thick thighs, ﬁrm ass and his long black cock that Bucky only accidentally saw it once when Sam was peeing without closing the door, 'oops, sorry my bad' Sam said. Suddenly, he heard somebody open the front door. Sam must be right back and he was right. He remembered Sam's scent.</p><p>"Bucky―Are you awake? Are you baking something? it smells really sweet in here" Sam put down the grocery bags.</p><p>Bucky didn't answer.</p><p>Shit. He wanted to move but his jelly legs betrayed him, Bucky heard Sam opened the door on his room and found nothing. Oh god, no, he is approaching him.<br/>
Sam came to his own room and found naked Bucky panting on his bed, cock erecting and leaking precum then Sam eventually found out that Bucky was an Omega and had no idea what to do. Bucky's scent was all over his room, his body was ready for mating.<br/>
His friend's scent lured his wild instinct to fuck and claim him right now but Sam still have conscious. He has been trained enough. He rushed to help his poor friend.</p><p>"Buck―"</p><p>"Sam, I'm so―sorry―It's fucking embarrassing" he cried out from trembling body</p><p>"Shhh―it's ﬁne―I need to know what your suppressant pills are you using right now and where is it? or I'm gonna buy it for you" Sam held Bucky's head</p><p>"My heat―doesn't occur since I worked for Hydra―it just showed to-d day―and I don't think normal pills can stop this, cause I'm a super soldier―Sam, do something I'm bursting―fuck me―please―you have all my fucking consents, Alpha" begged Bucky while pulling Sam's thumb to suck.</p><p>Alpha</p><p>Bucky knew a magic word. His sweet pheromone was everywhere making Sam want to pound that pale ass even more. Heated Omega, extremely wanted to be breeded.<br/>
Sam ﬁnally leaned over to kiss him on his pink wet lips, tongues tangled together with heat. Bucky rapidly pulled his neck down to lick and kiss the scent gland and pulled out Sam's t-shirt. His torso was a piece of heart-made art.</p><p>"Wanna suck it?"</p><p>"Anything for you, Alpha" Bucky was fully a slave for him, only Sam would promise to fuck him good. Sam let Bucky sit on the ﬂoor as he sat on the edge of the bed, he unzipped his tight pants and kicked it away, showing a big black cock erected in front Bucky's blue eyes,bigger than he thought, bet he washed his bad boy everyday because it was no bad smell. He swallowed sticky saliva to his throat. Sam's public hair was curly, ﬂat and soft when Bucky touched it.</p><p>"You made me so hard baby"</p><p>Sam called him baby, his ass twitched. Bucky won't let Sam ask him twice, he put half of the length in his mouth, sucked it like a plum flavored popsicle that Sam often bought for him after  they completed missions, he had been falling in love with him for so long. Hope this was not a meaningless sex. Bucky deepthroated it for a while then Sam let out a raspy moan and ordered him to stop.</p><p>"Alright, Buck, climb up here on the bed" Bucky obeyed</p><p>"Face down, ass up and you can only cum when I let you, okay? just only this time, I want to know your limit and if you want me to stop just say it"</p><p>"What if I can't?" Bucky looked up at him</p><p>"You'll be punished"</p><p>Sam started kissing his pink leaking hole and slowly inserted his hot tongue in it. Bucky let out a pleasure moan and kept bouncing his ass into Sam's face shamelessly. Sam had to hold his hips to stay still, he really enjoyed eating his partner's pink hole.</p><p>"S―Sam―ngh" He squeezed the bed sheet</p><p>Sam then inserted the full length of two ﬁngers in it, his hole tightening up automatically. He whispered 'needy' and smirked. This time he let Bucky bounce freely until he made his ﬁngers three while another hand jerked off Bucky's leaking cock.</p><p>"Ah―Sam, I'm gonna―gonna―c―" he cried out</p><p>"No,I didn't say you could, I didn't even put mine in it" said Sam's sweet voice knowing his mate couldn't handle his ﬁngers due to his high sensitivity of being a super soldier. His partner deﬁnitely couldn't make it. Bucky’s cock spilled it out on the bed, already knowing he is fucked, he's gonna be punished.</p><p>"Bad boy"</p><p>Sam let Bucky eat all his mess.</p><p>"You know you're gonna be punished right?"</p><p>"Yes, Alpha" Bucky wiped his mouth</p><p>"Come over here, over my knees please"</p><p>Bucky did exactly what Sam said, hands crossed at the back waiting to be punished. Sam grabbed both his hands and gave him the ﬁrst spank on his white ass cheeks. Sam continued to add more force to his punishment. Bucky let out a cute fragile moan in every spank till his ass turned pink. Sam then changed to ﬁngering as a reward. His ass gradually leaked slick more than anytime in his life. </p><p>This room was now full of his pheromone. How could Sam not fuck him already? How can Sam tolerate an Omega's pheromone this long? Sam's boner was throbbing too? Sam needs to release his seeds too. Fingering was not that bad. His body was now so overwhelmed by what the Alpha did. He wanted Sam's meat right now before he was going to burst out. There was the only way Sam would listen and stop teasing him.</p><p>"S―stop―"</p><p>Sam stopped what he was doing immediately and let Bucky sit on his lap</p><p>"I'm sorry, Where did I hurt you? You wanna stop? It won't happen again―" Sam looked at him. Bucky knew Sam was such a nice person he really cared about Bucky’s feelings, he was always with him when he was not okay.</p><p>"No―I didn't mean that"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I like it but maybe next time, I need you to fuck me now, I need your thick meat and use it to wreck me and cum in me please, Alpha" Bucky cupped his mate's face and gave him a tantalize kiss on his thick dark lips</p><p>"Since you asked so nicely"</p><p>Sam walked to the nightstand and pulled out a pill and gave it to Bucky with a glass of water.</p><p>"Birth-control pill?"</p><p>"Yep.100% anti-pregnant and viruses, since you want me to cum in you. Glad the gov distributed this effective meds to everybody"</p><p>"Oh yeah, I also have one pack" He glanced</p><p>"You sure you want this?"</p><p>Bucky tossed the white pill in his mouth and looked at Sam.</p><p>"Fuck―Sam, I'm on my heat" </p><p>He drank all the water in the glass and put it on a nightstand.<br/>
Bucky climbed back to the bed, spread his legs, waiting for Sam to make a move, the dark brown muscular Alpha stared at him like the predator looking at the prey, then bent down to slowly penetrate his cock in the tight leaking hole.</p><p>"mmph―Sam" His eyes ﬂuttered shut with satisfaction. He ﬁnally got his Alpha meat. All thick, long and warm inside his body, Bucky pecked Sam's wide back, while Sam tried so hard not to bite Bucky's pheromone gland. 'Not this time' he told himself.</p><p>"You okay?" Sam kissed him on his right earlobe and left hickeys on his chest, knowing that it's going to be gone in an hour due to his super serum.</p><p>"Come on, I can take it all" panted Bucky</p><p>Sam moved in deeper till Bucky took all his length. He let out a beautiful whine and grabbed Sam's head down to kiss him again. The darker man started pounding his needy ass harder and harder as Bucky wanted. The only annoying sound in this room was the headboard slamming the wall while their thighs hitting each other, mouths moaning their names like those were the only words they knew.</p><p>"Buck, oh god y―you're good" Sam nuzzled around his pheromone gland. He wanted to bite him really bad but he bit his right hand instead then crimson red liquid smeared all over his pillow.</p><p>"Sam! Wha―" startled Bucky</p><p>"It's alright, I'm ﬁne" He suddenly pulled out and held Bucky up to distract him, set him in a prone position, holding up his hips and slamming him again.</p><p>"mmphm―Sam I love you" he was on cloud nine right now, never been fucked this good before. </p><p>"Mark me, I always wanna be yours" panted Bucky from the bloody pillow.</p><p>"You only said that because you are in heat"</p><p>"Sam!"</p><p>Sam continued wrecking him till Bucky hit the orgasm for the third time. Bucky never had this many multiple orgasms in his life till Sam raw fucked him. He's too into it when his metal hand accidentally crushed Sam's headboard while his right hand grasped the blood-smeared bed sheet.</p><p>"ngh―Sam sorry"</p><p>"Lucky that's not my neck" Sam chuckled and gently bent down to kiss old scars on Bucky's sweaty broad back.</p><p>"Hmm―Sam―I wanna ride your cock please―" Bucky begged with a hoarse voice in the pillow.</p><p>"Alright, alright" Sam chuckled<br/>
Bucky moved over and sat on Sam's cock, he made a sexy swaying move like a lap dancer in the night bar but with a thick cock in him.</p><p>"Damn" Sam whistled, both hands squeezed on Bucky's beautiful thick thighs, enjoying the rodeo cowboy show. Until he started grinding on Alpha, pink leaked dick smacking on Sam's sick packs. Headboard seemed to grind the wall harder and louder, then the glass on the nightstand fell down, poorly shattered on the ﬂoor. Bucky groaned out a loud inhuman voice.</p><p>"Shit, B―Barnes easy babe" Sam grabbed his waists and let out a satisﬁed raspy voice<br/>
Bucky laughed and bent down to kiss the man beneath him again, then Sam shot all the precum in Bucky. While his mate had forth orgasms all over Sam's abs. Both groaned happily in each other's neck.</p><p>"I think I'm knotting" He cuddled Bucky</p><p>"Umhm" Bucky could feel Sam's dickhead swelling in a process of knotting. It was going to take around 10 minutes till he could take it off. Both mess of slick, cum, blood and sweat.</p><p>"Pillowtalk?"</p><p>"uh-huh" Bucky rested his body on Sam's, head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of<br/>
heart pumping.</p><p>"Why don't you tell me you're an Omega" Sam stroked Bucky's hair gently</p><p>"Well, you didn't ask and since I didn't get heat so it's no point to tell anyone, but now it shows. Moreover, you won't let me live with you if I tell y―you―ngh―oh fuck" He stuttered and moved his hips up rapidly because Sam's cock just twitched and shot the ﬁrst wave of seeds in him, all warm and sticky. Ah and there it is, the pleasure of an Omega. Being knotted. So fucking relax.</p><p>"Yeah, too dangerous. I may create unwilling bond with you, my instinct may harm you"<br/>
Bucky shut his eyes down, he deeply wanted to be Sam's, Sam's only.</p><p>"Did you say 'I love you' to please me or you really mean it?" asked Sam</p><p>"I did mean it, and do you?" Bucky kissed Sam's chest, praying that Sam loved him the way he always loved Sam.</p><p>"Yes I do―since before the snap then have to work with you, I was too scared to ask you out  but then I invite you to move in when we're retired instead―How hilarious"</p><p>Bucky didn't expect that Sam was also secretly in love with him for stupid long. His cheeks turned red. Sam ﬁnally finished knotting, he let Bucky lie down on the bed and pulled out his cock gently, watched his big amount of white sticky liquid cascading through his partner's hole  and to the bed sheet. Bucky let out a godly moan while his hole twitching out the sperms, eyes rolled back with pleasure and hit the orgasm for the last time, didn't think his ﬁrst heat in many decades was going to be served this good. Bucky's and Sam's pheromones seemed to be diluted away.</p><p>"Sam, god, you must have been pent up" muﬄed Bucky, Sam really adored Bucky's cum face, really wanted to print it out and keep it in his wallet.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"It's awesome" He smirked</p><p>"Cool" panted Sam, beside Bucky<br/>
The awkward silence seemed to slowly blanketing the room.</p><p>"No, not that way you will step on glasses" Sam grabbed Bucky's thick waists before he could get down the bed.</p><p>"Oh" Sam pushed himself up and hugged him from behind, nuzzled and kissed on his pale neck and whispered</p><p>"Oh god, your scent" </p><p>It was still lessening up in the air, he opened his mouth, showed out his sharp fangs and closed his eyes. Bucky's scent is the only scent that made him lose his mind. Actually, he could deal and tolerate very well with all Omegas' pheromones but his friend, Bucky, He couldn't. Sam kissed Bucky's right shoulder, cleared his thoughts in a mindful head.</p><p>"Plums and lilies got me all the time" Sam let out a cute smile, Bucky kissed Sam on his temple.</p><p>"I'm going to take a shower, then I'll go laundry"</p><p>"I'll do it" Sam planted a kiss on him again and watched naked Bucky shuffled to the bathroom, cum still dripping down along his thighs.<br/>
Sam stood up, put on his pants and looked at all the mess, he thought if some random people passed by they would say it was deﬁnitely a crime scene, with all the sweat, blood, cum, broken headboard and glasses shattered randomly on the ﬂoor. </p><p>He chuckled and took a photo of this mess, tossed all the sheets in the basket and put it all in the washing machine. He then cleaned his room, sweeped all the glasses away, changed all the sheets and opened the windows to let the fresh air in. This is just the ﬁrst wave of Bucky's heat and it causes this much severe.<br/>
Sam took a shower after his friend, his scent still in here, mixed with the scent of aloe vera shampoo. Why didn't he use his own bathroom?<br/>
Sam dressed up with a casual t-shirt and loose jumper pants, couldn't ﬁnd his favorite Air Force hoodie in the closet so he assumed Bucky stole it again.</p><p>He was right.</p><p>Sam brought Bucky a plum ﬂavor cake for him, Bucky was in his room curled up in his nest that full of his clothes, old clothes which Sam had no idea where Bucky<br/>
used to hide it and of course, some of Sam's shirts and yes, Bucky was wearing Sam’s Air Force hoodie.</p><p>"Um, May I come in?" Sam knew if he entered an Omega's nest without permission he might be violently kicked out and banned forever.</p><p>"Yeah, sure" Bucky shifted up so Sam could come in</p><p>"Um, yeah cake,err―if you like" Sam awkwardly gave him a piece of cake and watched Bucky gulp down in only a few seconds and hand him a glass of plain water.</p><p>"You want more?"</p><p>"No, thanks"</p><p>"Would you mind If I borrow your clothes for a week? it has your scent and makes me feel calm" and maybe sometimes horny.</p><p>"Buck, you always steal my clothes and it doesn't really matter" He frowned and chuckled<br/>
A few moments later Sam ended up cuddled with Bucky in his nest, sharing their warmth and chit chat nonsense about the past.</p><p>"You must go see a doctor after this heat so they can prescribe you appropriate suppressants to use it next time"</p><p>"Okay Alpha―you kinda bossy" Bucky was busy biting Sam's collar while telling him how much he loves his cute gap teeth then thick pale body straddled on Sam's. He slowly looked up at Bucky.</p><p>"You really are heavy" Sam smiled playfully</p><p>"That's not what you said when I was riding on your cock" Bucky giggled but Sam smiled and frowned</p><p>"How's your hand?"</p><p>"Nothing to be worried"</p><p>Bucky grabbed Sam's right hand up and planted the softest kiss on his bandage and looked deep into Sam's dark brown eyes with the sweetest look.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, What do you think about lingerie stuff?"</p><p>Bucky asked him while enjoying eating his chocolate cornﬂakes on his bed, right hand scrolling on a cellphone. It's not weird when Bucky came up with strange questions during the morning. But, lingerie? Sam thought he might have heard it wrong.</p><p>"Come again?" Sam was busy reading the ﬁles on the edge of the bed, although he retired but he still got to be a special assistant for S.H.I.E.L.D which Sharon asked him to do her a favor about work. He usually spends two days a week to go to work, which is good because Sam won't get too bored in the room and still get paid with good price even though he had enough money to spend his life till the age of eighty but he still wanted to do it. Moreover, everything has changed when Sam found out Bucky is an Omega and already fucked him.</p><p>"Yes? Lingerie? The dress―sexy dress" Bucky expanded what he asked.</p><p>"We eventually have sex naked right?" Sam was too busy with his mission report ﬁles so he just answered what he thought Bucky wanted to hear.</p><p>"What's fun in that, you're so boring" Bucky put the bowl on the nightstand, shifted himself up, gently hugged Sam from behind, kissed his neck and smelled his scent.</p><p>"I'll make myself come home as soon as possible and I won't go to work the next day. Is that okay?" Sam kissed Bucky on his temple.</p><p>"If you start heating, the normal suppressant pills are in the drawer, ﬁnger cross, hope it works with super soldiers. Oh, I bought you a toy this morning hope you like it so, your choice and the most important thing, you can't go out when you're on your heat period, you know best"</p><p>"You bought all of that when I was sleeping?" frowned Bucky</p><p>"Yep, it's all in your drawer" Sam packed up all the ﬁles in his leather bag and kissed his love a goodbye</p><p>"Don't go" Bucky whispered but Sam still heard it. He hoped he was in heat right now, so Sam could stay with him. Most of all, the heat period thing made him super fucking emotional.</p><p>"Bucky―" Sam's brown eyes looked down with sadness</p><p>"It's ﬁne, It's just an annoying Omega hormones"</p><p>"Shush now―don't say that"</p><p>"Just go, sweetie" Bucky pulled Sam down to kiss on his right cheek. His partner was looking really handsome in a light pink shirt and jeans that shaped his ass. Indeed, Bucky really wanted to tear it off and give him a blow.</p><p>It's been three hours since Sam left. He was chilling reading lame Russian novel he bought from a second-hand bookstore a few days ago, then he heard the knocks in the front door. Bucky automatically grabbed the gun that he hid under a wood plate. Was that a Hydra agent? No, it's all gone, maybe just an old woman that lives next door wants to talk about him moaning too loud, well that couldn’t help, Sam was the best breeder. Bucky looked through the cat's eye. He saw a familiar uniform. A mailman.</p><p>"Excuse me, Is there Mr. Birdie Bang?"</p><p>Yes. It's Bucky's fake name and glad Sam was not here. He put the gun back where it was and opened the door, signed whatever that guy wanted him to sign with a fake signature and brought back the parcel. It was a set of lingeries he ordered online thanks to Sam again, he taught him how to buy something on the internet, actually it was the ﬁrst time Bucky had done it.<br/>
It was so gorgeous in his eyes, all soft and light in Bucky's hands. He undressed what he was wearing and started to put on a black see-through stocking slowly on each beautiful leg,ended up at half of each calf then put on a naughty thigh strap. Bucky pulled out a lace ass-showing panties. </p><p>He lied down on the bed and pulled it up slowly, wanting to feel every fabric of soft satin touched his every inch of thighs skin through the stockings.<br/>
It was a little tight but not that uncomfortable, moreover the way the satin rubbed his dick and the way string rubbed his pink hole just turned him on a little bit.</p><p>He imagined while spreading himself that Sam, the Alpha dominant, muscular dark body fucking him through the wall. Deep down he knew Sam was a little into BDSM stuff according to the spank the day before,who knows.</p><p>And here came the slick, luckily Bucky took his panties off just in time. It occurred again. The heat. Fuck. He didn't want to mess his cute little panties so fast, not when Sam wasn't here. Bucky pulled out his drawer, saw a black dildo, a 'toy' that Sam mentioned before.</p><p>He slowly inserted it in his hole, nothing like Sam's, it was cold but this was the best thing he had right now. He missed Sam, imagined it was Sam who was fucking him. In and out faster, ﬁrst, gently and then harder and harder. Like the way Bucky liked. Fingers playing with brown nipples and stroking his swollen cock. Was being a super soldier made him more horny than usual? He grabbed his partner's hoodie and snuffed all his scent, then he hit the orgasm.</p><p>He missed Sam, it felt good but not the best. Sam cock was way better than his toy.<br/>
Why is he so obsessed with him? He needed to see Sam and yes he of course, would be angry if Bucky goes out of this room. But he already decided it, no one could tell him anymore.<br/>
He grabbed the towel and wiped all his mess on the abs and legs and again put on a sexy lace thong, tight up the stockings and put on black jeans then a casual black t-shirt and a cool black leather jacket. He then grabbed a pair of leather gloves and wore it. </p><p>Bucky pulled out his Ducati key from the lowest drawer, glanced in the mirror and smiled for how good he looked in all-black. He brought his bad boy out from the apartment garage which he used to drop Sam to work several times but he stopped because Sam said Bucky was driving so fast and rarely wore a helmet, He put on a mask and then saw a stranger randomly shuﬄed to him from outside. Bucky kept a pen knife with him all the time but this time just not worth it. Just an idiot drunk Alpha.</p><p>"Guess you are an Omega even though you have a big body--I smell your scent. Are you in heat? Let me help and Would you please show me your beautiful face?" a rough hand approached his mask but Bucky pushed it away.</p><p>"None of your business"</p><p>"Don't let me hit you--poor emo Omega. Bet you are not marked yet cause your stink pheromone is so severe" He spitted on Bucky's black boots.<br/>
His smell was so gross, he could smell a cheap beer on him. Bucky frowned and moved backward because his ﬁst almost touched Bucky's face. Alright, so this man wants to start a ﬁght? easy peasy, he had fought 40 Alphas or more at once when he was a winter soldier. </p><p>Bucky punched him in the stomach with ﬂesh arm, the stranger suddenly lay down on the ground.</p><p>"You should know how to control yourself"</p><p>Bucky wiped his favorite boots that smeared his saliva on a drunk guy's pants, he then called the security to get him, drag this guy out.</p><p>Bucky rocked his black Ducati out from the garage to New York road, it was weird when he rode it with panties rubbing his sensitive dick. It was a good idea to wear a mask because the stink air, toxic fumes and traﬃc jam made him a little moody. Sam must be mad if he knew Bucky didn't wear a helmet again. It took him an hour to take him to Sam's oﬃce. He visited a ﬂower shop nearby, wandered around and bought Lillies bouquet which he hoped Sam would be less angry to see Bucky's dumb face with lilies at his oﬃce. Well, take these bouquet and fuck me hard please.</p><p>"Hey, woah, James Barnes?" He coincidentally bumped into Sharon Carter, his old colleague which was good, so he can ask her where in the building that Sam sat his ass on. She looked good but deeply exhausted with a cup of black coffee in her hand.</p><p>"Agent Carter" Bucky awkwardly waved his hand to Sharon and thank god she is a Beta, which couldn't smell any pheromones.</p><p>"Long time no see, Barnes"</p><p>"How're you doing?"</p><p>"Ugh―my boss wants all the mission reports today, but thank god Sam made it all easier and almost done! it surprised me that an Alpha like him also good at planning works too not just stupid ﬁeld stuffs--oh god I want to be in the ﬁeld again too―but it was great here, less criminals less works to do"</p><p>"Yeah" Bucky paid more attention when she mentioned his partner's name.</p><p>"So, wow, you're dating huh? What a well spent retired life! I mean you are well-dressed and a bouquet in your hands? Who is that unlucky one? Are you really blushing from that grumpy face?" Sharon whistled, patted Bucky's shoulder and he blushed because of the heat.</p><p>"Sam and I will go visit his veteran friend in the hospital―she had stage 4 of cancer and may die soon" He lied and was proud how ﬂuent he was.</p><p>"Oh--I'm so sorry about that, no wonder he said he needs to leave early"</p><p>"Can you take me to him?"</p><p>"Of course―yeah follow me"</p><p>Everyone who entered the building had to be checked ﬁrst. Sharon took him through the metal detector and Bucky was not surprised when the detector warned. It wasn't his arm, vibranium couldn't be detected but it was his favorite pocket knife Sam bought for him years ago and he did not want to lose it, worse, he felt a little bit dizzy because of his heat. All the guards pointed guns at him ﬁrmly. Why on earth is it so hard to meet his love?</p><p>"Guys, it is Agent James Barnes for god sake, lower the guns! it's because of his metal arm"</p><p>"Agent James Barnes?"</p><p>"Used to be but I am retired" he smiled and put both hands in the air.</p><p>"Can I shake your hand?"</p><p>"Of course" Bucky shook his vibranium hand with the black guy that seemed to be the head of the security. Bucky squeezed his shoulder.<br/>
"Thank you for making America better again" The black guy smiled at him.</p><p>"No, You" Bucky smiled back and winked at him. Sharon exhaled loudly and headed them to the elevator.</p><p>"You lied"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You still carry a pocket knife around huh? </p><p>"Yeah, for luck and thank you by the way" Hope that the luck helped him to keep Alphas away from this elevator.</p><p>"You owed me once old man"</p><p>“Thank you, Agent Carter”</p><p>Sharon left on the 9th ﬂoor to see her friends, said goodbye to Bucky and invited him to have lunch together sometime. Bucky leaned his head on the elevator wall waiting for the 'ding' sound on the 11th.</p><p>He was now at Sam's room, he followed Sam's scent to the door. The door looked modern and needed a key card to go in. He was about to ring the bell but his partner opened it ﬁrst. No doubt, an angry face. Sam pulled him in and locked the door.</p><p>"I can smell your fucking scent since you step out of the elevator, give me good excuses why are you here, Barnes" Sam crossed his arms and stared at him then the bouquet. Bucky secretly turned on a bit when Sam was super angry.</p><p>"I'm sorry" Bucky put the bouquet on the glass table.</p><p>"What if some Alphas rape you? or mark you? Can you please listen to me just once for your own safety?" He was right, a drunk Alpha almost raped him in the garage but he can handle it. He could take care of himself.<br/>
Bucky never saw Sam this angry before, worst, it only made Bucky's slick come out when he looked straight in his pink shirt and saw Sam's tiddies. Most of all, he hurt his stomach really bad when Sam was here but Bucky couldn't do anything.</p><p>"Isn't the toy good enough for you? Have you tried taking the pills?"</p><p>"No, it won't happen again―I just want you" Bucky moved forward and put his lips to Sam's, inserted his tongue in Sam's mouth,  he tasted a mint tooth place, right hand traveled down to Sam's boner, he bet it was hard since he stepped out of the elevator, when Sam smelled his pheromone, woke his inner Alpha.</p><p>"Will you forgive me?" Bucky looked up at Sam's eyes.</p><p>"Bucky, not here" but Bucky just keeps gently squeezing Sam's boner through his jeans then Sam pushed his metal hand off and pushed Bucky to his oﬃce wall and grabbed Bucky's hands crossed his own back.</p><p>"Be quiet" Sam whispered and unbuckled Bucky's belt with his right hand, pushed his black jeans down under his pale ass and saw a tiny black lace panty said hello to him</p><p>"This panty barely covers your dick" Sam pulled up his panty higher made the string rubbed his leaking hole and a poor throbbing cock, Bucky moaned out a little.</p><p>"I said be quiet" Sam licked his middle ﬁnger ,pushed panty aside and slowly put his ﬁnger in him, never knew Bucky wanted to be ﬁlled this bad, felt like his pink hole nibbling his ﬁnger.</p><p>"S―sam"</p><p>"You think I'm gonna do you here? no way" Sam added two ﬁngers in him.</p><p>"Come on Sam,I'm so wet―I know you want it too"</p><p>"It's all your fault you're here, What are you thinking stomping into my oﬃce? I'm about to go home, Can't you just wait?" He nuzzled his partner's back neck inhaling all his sweet pheromone. Sam's goatee made him a little tickling.</p><p>“Dress the fuck up” Sam stopped what he was doing.</p><p>“What the fuck―Sam” Bucky looked back at him angrily. He couldn't believe that Sam would let him hang over on his lust.</p><p>"Dress up and follow me, wear my coat, my scent will cover you" Sam was busy packing his stuff including the lilies bouquet.</p><p>Sam grabbed Bucky's flesh hand and pulled him closer, they took an elevator together to the first floor, then they walked out of the building.</p><p>"Are we going home?" asked Bucky worrying about his Ducati left alone in the office parking lot. Sam didn't reply but walked them to the motel three blocks away, Bucky never knew it existed.</p><p>Sam and Bucky walked into the counter, an old receptionist greeting them with a smile,it wasn't all bad but Bucky bet they were plenty of rooms that were still available here because of the creepy atmosphere wouldn't attract guests that much.</p><p>"Is this your first time here?" she asked</p><p>"Yes, I'd like a room on the second floor please" Sam smiled back.</p><p>"Alright, here's your key, how many hours would you guys like to stay?"</p><p>"One night"</p><p>“Have fun! The bed sheet is waterproof. If you're done all your activities just pulled it off, it has two layers” the old lady winked at him.</p><p>Bucky didn't expect that it wasn’t evening yet but he had to sleep here in this old creepy motel but Sam was still mad at him so he knew he better be quiet before things get worse.</p><p>They were in front of their room, Sam unlocked the door, followed by Bucky. Surprisingly the room and bed were clean. They dropped their stuff and let Bucky eat the birth control pill Sam bought from a drugstore nearby.</p><p>"Take off your clothes, unless what you want me to see" he obeyed</p><p>Bucky took it all off, remaining his lace panties and stockings. Slick flowing through the panties down to his stockings, he barely stood straight because of the dizz.</p><p>"Are you still mad at me?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"I deserved to be punished" He wanted to be punished. Bucky approached Sam and kneeled on the floor at the edge of the bed where Sam sat, looked up at him. Sam kissed his forehead then said</p><p>"Stand up and turn around for me please” Sam ordered while sipping the water.</p><p>Bucky slowly stood up and turned himself around, a bit shy. Sam looked up and down over Bucky’s muscular body, his cock tighten in a tiny wet black lace panties, sexy see-through black stockings, and smirked. He shook his head and whistled flirty. </p><p>“Please don’t let me take it off” begged Bucky while sensing their scent starting to perfectly mix up together in the air.</p><p>“No, you look beautiful in it” Sam praised him and made Bucky's cheeks redder. He let Bucky lie over Sam’s knees, hands crossed,  like what he did the day before.</p><p>“Sneaked out from the room” Sam hit the first spank on Bucky’s ass cheeks</p><p>“Stomped into my office" then the second spank.</p><p>"Didn't even try to eat the pills"</p><p>"Did not wear a helmet"</p><p>How did he even know that?</p><p>Sam spanked him along with telling him what he did and why he deserved to be punished. Try pushing away of the thought about fucking him till dawn.</p><p>Eventually Bucky's butt and cheeks turned into beautiful pink, slick flowing through the black stockings, then Sam used the ice rubbing his ass to sooth his pain.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah" Bucky was still staring at the floor, admiring the cracking of the tiles like some piece of art. All this spanking didn't make him in hard pain at all, it just turned him on a lot, more horny than ever.</p><p>"Will you promise me it won't happen again?"</p><p>"Yes, Alpha"  he might do it again if Sam left him in heat like this.</p><p>Sam let him sit on his lap, massaging Bucky's back. He could feel Sam's warm length nudging his back too, Sam's hands calmly touching his cock through the satin, Bucky swallowed his gluey saliva.</p><p>"Look like you didn't feel guilty at all" Sam rearranged his partner's panties by pulling it up higher, watched it rubbed with his leaking cock.</p><p>"You mess your cheap panties so fast" Sam playfully bit Bucky's shoulder</p><p>"Sam, please, stop teasing me--" Bucky cried out shamelessly.</p><p>Sam threw Bucky down on the bed, again, it astonished Bucky how fluff it was, opposite with the scary atmosphere of the motel.</p><p>Sam took all his clothes off, Bucky could sense his partner pheromone was more severe than the first time he had sex with him. Sam slowly bent down and pushed the panties aside to rim Bucky’s hole, cleaned up all the sweet slick then gave him a blowjob, Bucky gently squeezed Sam’s hair then he eventually came in Sam's mouth.</p><p>“Oh Sam―fuck” gasped Bucky</p><p>Sam suddenly ripped Bucky's soaked panties off harshly, then penetrated his cock in it slowly, feeling Bucky's hole welcomed him by twitching Sam's cock deeper.</p><p>Bucky couldn't believe Sam didn't 'take off' his panties,he ripped it away, wildly. Bucky looked at those poor rags on the bed sadly but those feelings were all gone when Sam's cock was in him. It was a bit bigger than last time but his hole knew how to handle it. Here came the Alpha’s genital.</p><p>"Oh god―f―finally" exclaimed Bucky with pleasure.</p><p>"I'm gonna milk it all out, every single drip from you" Sam bent down to bit his left ear and his splendid cleft chin, then put Bucky's weak legs on his broad shoulders and started to gently thrusted him.</p><p>"Sam―mmph" Sam bent down to put his tongue in Bucky's wet mouth.</p><p>"Let see how many time can the super soldier hit orgasms during this sex”</p><p>“Ha―Sam”</p><p>Sam pushed all his length in Bucky and that made him groan in his neck. Sam sucked Bucky's hard nipples with a hot rough tongue the way Bucky asked him to, couldn’t be more aroused. Bucky knew Sam tried to mark him several times but Sam was too good at tolerating it. Finally, Bucky shot his cum on his own abs by only a few pushes of Sam.</p><p>“Fuck” Bucky exhaled. He was so sensitive right now. His cock was hard again in only a few minutes because he hasn't received Alpha's seeds yet.</p><p>Sam continued bouncing into Bucky roughly, harder and harder, making hickeys on his partner's thick chest far away from Bucky's scent gland, Sam then buried his fangs on the same hand, he hated being out of control, he didn't want his love to see this.</p><p>"Sam―your hand"</p><p>"I'm fine"</p><p>"But―Sam"</p><p>"It won't happen again"</p><p>Sam suddenly pulled his cock out, set Bucky's head down, ass up and inserted a couple of pillows beneath Bucky's stomach to make his ass higher, to lower the backache.</p><p>Sam thrust Bucky over and over again, his strong hands holding Bucky's shivering waists, while Bucky was tired of whining and holding the bed sheet soaked with his own sweat. Sam was literally gone feral and Bucky fucking loved it.</p><p>Even though Sam just shot sperms in him all muggy in his hole, He continued to strongly grind him to death, watching his sperms spill from his hole to the stockings.</p><p>"Sam―ha―you're so―so fucking horny" groaned Bucky and it was true</p><p>"Shhh―you're too loud" smiled Sam</p><p>"No one can hear us anyway―ah―the second floor is all us" Bucky's mouth quirked into a grin</p><p>Sam bent down to hold Bucky's flesh hand and plant a kiss on it. He saw Sam's blood dropped on his hand.</p><p>"You are so sexy" Sam gently bit Bucky's right shoulder. Sam's scent affected him that way too.</p><p>"Um―" Bucky's blue eyes fluttered shut. This bed was stronger than the one that in Sam's room, it didn't make an annoying sound. He hit the orgasm for the third time, it all smeared on the poor pillows beneath him.</p><p>"I wanna hug you"  Bucky groaned from the bed, he glanced up his puppy eyes at Sam.</p><p>It was eight thirty in the evening and it was raining cats and dogs outside,wind howling and whirling angrily. The temperature around was getting colder but their activity was contrasted.</p><p>Sam didn't even take his cock off when he prepared his partner to sit on his thick lap, face to face.</p><p>"Is this a one time thing?" asked Bucky holding Sam's face</p><p>"I assure you it's not, besides it's really hard to be a 'one time thing' when we are in the same apartment, most of all you already had my whole heart" Sam slowly combined their lips together and hugged him tighter than ever, Bucky hugged him back while his partner's hand rubbing his stockings.</p><p>"Yes Sam―yes fuck YES" Bucky moaned out a hoarse voice when he ejaculated for the forth time on Sam's chocolate stomach while bouncing on his length. It was stickier than the last time.</p><p>It's been a while till Bucky and Sam stopped counting how many orgasms he had had because it can be seen in every inch on the sheet and Sam's stomach but he still wanted it more and Sam already knotted him thrice and took longer than twenty minutes each time to lock his cock and loaded all his semen in Bucky's hole and they never tired of it.</p><p>"Bucky―baby―god" Sam moaned in his ear.<br/>
his partner's hole just twitched out more slick, Sam gently caressed Bucky's nipples while snogging impassionately to make him more overwhelmed. He was now trembling on Alpha's thick lap.</p><p>Sam eventually started knotting him for the fourth time and ultimately, the last time, Bucky thought this mating activity occurred for several hours because it was raining and Sam's scent happened to be the dirt after rain, freshest scent Bucky had ever smelled.</p><p>He could feel Sam's dick head swollen bigger in a mode of knotting again, his vision was now blurry of the tears of pleasure but Sam kissed it away, he could feel Sam's warm lips on his eyelids and that made him really cozy and super relaxing. Bucky put his fingers in Sam's mouth, playing with his hidden sharp fangs, then his hips quivered.</p><p>"Oh―fuck" He looked up at the ceiling</p><p>"I need―I need to pee"</p><p>"Then piss, this sheet is waterproof"</p><p>"What? right here? no! I won't! It's―It's embarrassing―" Bucky blushed, Sam really loved it when his partner's cheeks turned redder.</p><p>"You came on my stomach and I watched? not embarrassing?―plus―we can't move anyway, my dick is still in you" Sam reached his hand out to the towel on the nightstand and threw it on the bed, he let Bucky's back lie down on the towel and spread his legs on Sam's thighs while Sam kneeling on his own legs</p><p>"Fuck it―I'll just hold it, I think I'm not gonna cum anymore so it's fine" Bucky spread his arms on the bed</p><p>"You think so? huh? It's bad for your bladder though" Sam smirked, he gently gathered Bucky's wrists crossed above Bucky's head with one arm which Bucky could shake it off but he couldn't</p><p>Sam started to gradually pound him with his swollen dick, especially on that special spot of omega's, Sam researched on the internet. Bucky's blue eyes rolled back with utter joy, mouth opened to make a pleasure moan and sucked up the air for breathing. Ready to make a godly cum face again. All they heard were moaning and thighs hitting each other.</p><p>"Samm―I―I don't wanna pee―here"</p><p>"Just relax" Sam bit down on his sensitive pink beautiful nipples made Bucky hips quaking up severely of all Sam's moves</p><p>Sam finally unloaded all his semen in Bucky's tight hole which was previously still full of Sam's sperms but added so much more. It was like Sam’s sperms are like 60% of his body, however it will be all killed from the abilities of the birth control pill soon, though he felt so full. Bucky hips stuttered and exploded all his big amount of cum on Sam's thighs and his own body then followed by his hot piss came out like a fountain flowing out from the tip of his cock down to his body, Sam, stockings, legs, towel and a waterproof sheet then he heard sound of loud liquid dripping to the floor. He never knew his bladder could hold up to this amount of piss. He hated it but also felt weird good when released it.</p><p>"Shit, god, I feel so fucking good" Sam sighed out with pleasure.</p><p>Sam freed Bucky's hands to let him cover his red face, feeling ashamed to death. Sam was now adding peeing to his new kink. He could hit orgasm from just watching Bucky peed on himself.</p><p>"Good boy" Sam marked a kiss on his neck, feeling their pheromones back into normal state now.</p><p>"C'mon Buck, it's not embarrassing at all―your slick dripping on your heat though, it's the same"</p><p>"Piss? It's definitely not!" Bucky insisted with red face</p><p>Sam slowly unplugged his thick cock and watched all his semen gushed out from his partner's ass to the towel beneath him. White sticky liquid keept on coming out from Bucky like a bottle of wine when pulled out the cork and it splashed everywhere. Bucky felt extremely calm and soothing when Sam eventually pulled it off from him. Bucky's weak legs still trembled with bliss from it. Sam then slowly took Bucky's soaked stockings and thigh strap off and threw it on the dry floor.</p><p>"Did all the lingerie stuff make me more fuckable?" Bucky stared up at him.</p><p>"You are sexually attractive even you have your clothes on" Sam bent down to kiss Bucky's ankles</p><p>"I still mad that you ripped my panties off" Bucky frowned at his partner</p><p>"I'm sorry but that can't compare to what you did―sneaked out from the apartment" </p><p>Sam kissed Bucky's beautiful six pack which still smeared with his own secretions. The darker man helped pull Bucky off the sticky bed to pull out and toss the waterproof sheet in the basket in the corner of the room. Sadly, the pillows were ruined, that’s mean they had to pay for the damages but It was still better than yesterday, when Bucky broke Sam’s headboard.</p><p>“You have to promise me that you won’t do it again even if it causes you to mark me” Bucky grabbed Sam’s right hand that smeared with blood.They both looked at each other naked when Bucky pulled Sam’s right hand close to him. He was still a little weak in the knees when he suddenly stood up straight.</p><p>They went to shower together in the smallest bathroom they ever used, rubbed each other’s back with rough sponge and washed their hair and body with a small soap the motel gave them. Bucky carefully cleaned Sam’s blood and wounds. Sam then noticed hickeys on his partner's chest were clearly gone in only a few hours.</p><p>“Thank you” Sam squeezed his flesh hand</p><p>They both dressed up in black  bathrobes which the motel prepared for them, it was astonishingly soft and cozy. The rain was still pouring outside, Sam stood up to glance at  the steamy window, Bucky came to wrap Sam’s waist from behind, chin on his broad shoulder. It was two hours to midnight, the lightning kept flashing in the sky which reminded them of dangerous mission back in the old days.</p><p>“I think we can use couch pillows instead of the ruined one, whatever, I put them on our bed”</p><p>Bucky playfully bit and kissed Sam’s neck</p><p>“That’s a great idea”</p><p>Sam turned off the light and tucked them together in a thick blanket. It was officially the first time they slept in the same bed together because yesterday Sam left him in his nest to do stupid office work till morning made Bucky a little disappointed when he woke up in the middle of the night, saw Sam busying with his works. He really missed his nest at their apartment, this time regretting his decision sneaking out of the room. Should have listened to Sam. He yawned.</p><p>“Sam―Hug me!” Bucky ordered and grabbed Sam’s right arm to wrap around over his waist, back facing Sam’s thick chest.</p><p>“So you're a little spoon? Huh?”</p><p>“I’ll let you be next time, if you want” or maybe never</p><p>Sam shifted closer to him, his hands could feel the lines of Bucky's six pack when his hands sneaked in Bucky's bathrobe</p><p>"Hm―your hands are so warm, hug me tighter"</p><p>Sam did what his partner wanted and kissed on his side neck.</p><p>"You can kiss my neck as long as you want till you find the right spot to mark it"</p><p>Sam sighed but didn't reply.</p><p>"What if you unexpectedly impregnated me?" Bucky shut his eyes, listened to the rain hit the window.</p><p>“The baby is your choice, I will get involved as much as you want”</p><p>Bucky turned over to meet Sam in the dark, he nudged his face in Sam’s neck, seeking for warmth. Hands wrapped around his partner's torso. Sam could feel every breath of Bucky’s on his neck and he wished he could stay like this forever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was seven in the gloomy morning when Bucky woke up due to the wet dreams and all the lewd stuff in his head, it was still raining when Bucky looked at the window. He then looked at Sam, peacefully in his deepest sleep and then his boner said hello to him. He tossed a birth control pill in his mouth, chewed it then rolled himself on top of Sam's body</p><p>"Good morning, sleep well?" whispered Sam in his right ear then he embraced Bucky with tight arms</p><p>“Mmph―”</p><p>"Hi, sleepy head" Bucky sank his face in Sam's neck, hand traveled down through Sam's abs and hips bones then his boner</p><p>"He is up before you" Bucky whispered while untying his partner's bathrobe</p><p>"May I?"</p><p>"It's too early for morning sex, babe"</p><p>"I asked you to finger me last night and you did!"</p><p>"To be clear, you said you had wet dreams and you kept grinding your ass on my dick,I fingered you to sleep"</p><p>"You ARE my wet dreams, Sam"</p><p>"Can we do it at home?"</p><p>"Sam, come on, what are you going to do with your boner? please?―All you have to do is stay the way you are, I'll handle it"</p><p>"Bucky baby, I'm afraid you still exhausted from last night―you don't even have a slick"</p><p>Bucky's flesh hand went down to his white ass and showed out a sticky mucus between his fingers and put it in Sam’s mouth</p><p>“You didn’t reject me so I’ll take that as a yes”</p><p>"You just couldn't wait, could ya?"</p><p>“Have you taken the pill?” sighed Sam</p><p>Bucky lazily nodded, kissed his partner on forehead and straddled on his boner, Sam could really feel the wetness of Bucky when he moved closer to his cock. He spread his thick thigh and slowly put Sam’s inside him.</p><p>“Hmm” exhaled Bucky when he took it all in, Sam moaned delightfully beneath Bucky</p><p>“Such a great morning” but on the outside, the grey rainy clouds were still blocking the sun.</p><p>"Damn, when did you open up?"</p><p>“Just before you woke up―Can I move?”</p><p>“Go ahead”</p><p>Bucky’s both hands seized the metal headboard above Sam’s head, ready to begin a wild mating ritual. Sam prayed that he won’t break stuff again. Bucky moved his hips up and down slowly, fighting with his own intense lust of super soldier heated Omega.</p><p>He slowly thrust himself against Sam’s cock gradually faster, black bathrobe that covered him slowly sliding down to show out tantalized pink shoulders along with the rhythm he ground on Sam.</p><p>“Am I doing it fine?” poorly panted Bucky</p><p>“Feel like I'm on top of the world I don’t care if we mess this stupid sheet” Sam reached hands to untie his mate’s robe, it peacefully fell down on his hips, Bucky’s body was like an ancient Greek god sculpture, he really loved seeing Bucky in this view. The dim light outside shined through curtains helped highlight his muscles lines, hip bone, hard nipples and his cock beautifully leaking precum on Sam’s abs.</p><p>“You’re so gorgeous” Sam looked up at him</p><p>“Praise me more, baby I wanna hear it”</p><p>“I want to live my whole life with you”</p><p>“W―wow, I didn’t expect that but―um―yeah me too―” stuttered Bucky</p><p>Sam got up from bed while his love still sat on him. He gave him a sloppy kiss, brown hands holding his skull, Bucky wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and tangled their hot tongues together like magnets.</p><p>"You're mine now" whispered Bucky</p><p>"I'm all yours" they leaned foreheads together, breathing in and out at the same throbs, smelling their pheromones combined ideally.</p><p>"Now, get down" Bucky pushed Sam back down on the bed</p><p>"I'm gonna wring out all your seeds, Alpha―and don't ever bite your hands!"</p><p>Bucky bounced gently, peacefully on him,  this time they were making love. Sam kissed him harder every time Bucky bent down to him. They were soaking with sweat, panting but never tired of making out. Their hands combined strongly together. Sam switched to hold Bucky’s quivering hips.</p><p>“I―I can't hold it anymore” Sam panted</p><p>“Yeah―me too―”</p><p>Bucky collapsed on Sam’s chest, panted on Sam’s neck when he orgasmed the same time as Sam released the whole seeds in him.</p><p>“Fuck” Bucky sighed, hair and body are oily because of sweat.</p><p>“You didn't bite your hand"</p><p>"Yeah, wow, thank you" Sam kissed his cheek</p><p>"You never fucked an Omega before?"</p><p>"Never, only a Beta" He put his right hand on Bucky's neck, both of them looking at the window and noticed that the rain had stopped but still cloudy outside. Bucky's robe still piled on his hips and Sam didn't pull his cock out yet.</p><p>"We have to check out before eleven"</p><p>"Jeez―Sam you, young people, always destroy the mood! by the way we still have plenty of time cuddling" Bucky buried his face in Sam's thick chest.</p><p>"Whatever you want baby" Sam kissed Bucky's head gently, while pulling out his dick from him.</p><p>"I hope my Ducati is fine"</p><p>"Don't worry, she is"</p><p>Bucky fell asleep on Sam's chest ten minutes later. This time he was really exhausted, He heard Bucky snored out a peaceful breath.</p><p>"I want to live with you forever" Sam whispered to himself and glanced at the lilies bouquet,  Bucky bought for him. Sam closed his brown eyes and imagined a happy life with Bucky till grey and old.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>